Barney's Rainforest Adventure (in BarneyandWoody's dream)
Barney's Rainforest Adventure is a Barney Home Video which was released in September 2, 1997. Plot The kids wish they could go to a rainforest, so Barney takes them there, as well as Baby Bop, BJ, Scooter McNutty and Miss Etta. But when the Winkster steals the rainforest magazine, will the gang teach him a lesson and get the magazine back? Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Shawn *Min *Robert *Kim *The Winkster *Twynkle the Elf Songs #Barney Theme Song #Let's Play Together #Imagine a Place #The Ranforest Song #And the Green Grass Grows All Around #Way Up in a Tree #What Makes a Flower So Pretty? #Five Little Butterflies #The Winkster Song #Try and Try Again #If All the Raindrops #The Raindrop Song #London Bridge #The Tiger Song #My Name is Twynkle #The Apology Song #Friends are Forever #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *This marks: **The Second Era/Post-Movie Pilot. **The start of Barney & Friends' Second Era and Post Movie era (September 2, 1997) **The only Second Era/Post-Movie episode to continue use of the Season 3 Barney, Baby Bop and BJ costumes and voices til the cosutume/voice change in the Season 4 premiere "First Day of School" in November 17, 1997. **The first use of the 1997-2002 Barney doll. **The final use of the Season 3 intro for the theme song, and the only Second Era episode to use it. **The last regular appearences of Shawn and Min. Min would later return in the Season 5 home video "Sing and Dance with Barney" and the Season 8 home video "Read with Me, Dance with Me" and she and Shawn will return for the Season 11 home video "The Best of Barney". **The last use of the of the Season 3 Barney, Baby Bop and BJ costumes and voices til the second movie "Barney's Stuupendous Book Adventure" and Season 10B-present. **The second time BJ falls down. It's when while Barney and the others try to catch the Winkster, BJ slips on a slippery muddy patch and crashes into a heap of muck. **The last time Barney and his friends use the magic words "Shimbaree, shimbarah", til the second movie "Barney's Stuupendous Book Adventure" and Season 10B-present. *The version of I Love You was also heard in Barney's Big Surprise. *The mud BJ crashed into was made out of gooey putty, water and brown coloring. *Like "Barney's Big Surprise" and "Barney's Party Celebration", the version of I Love You was similar to the Barney's Adventure Bus version, but with some added instruments. Preview Script *Announcer: It's another bright day, once again. * * Quotes Quote 1 *(the Winkster sneaks up to the group, quietly as a mouse, and grabs the rainforest magazine from the tree stump. Everyone turns to see this) *Baby Bop: (panicked) Oh no! The Winkster's got the magazine! *Barney: GET HIM! *(they go chase the Winkster) *BJ: Come back, Winkster! You know it's not nice to take things wihout asking! Quote 2 *BJ: You silly winkster, get back this instant! *Barney: BJ, watch where you're going! *BJ: Huh? (slips on the slippery part of the ground) WHOA! *All: NOOO! (close their eyes) *(BJ crashes belly first into a heap of muck, offscreen) *Winkster: (scoots away) I got away! *(Barney and the others rush to where BJ had crashed) *Barney: You alright, BJ? What happened? *BJ: I was trying to get the Winkster, but I slipped and crashed into this muck. Please can you help me up? Previews 1997 Opening #Dark Blue Warning Screens #Lyrick Studios logo (July 1997-May 1998) #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation for Previews of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1995) #Barney Home Video Classic Collection logo (1995) #Barney Home Video intro (Season 3 version) #Barney's Rainforest Adventure Title Card Closing #End Credits #Actimates Barney commercial #Barney's It's Raining, It's Pouring! trailer #Joe Scruggs trailer #Barney's Musical Scrapbook trailer #Lyrick Studios logo (July 1997-May 1998) 2000 Opening #Dark Blue Warning Screens #Lyrick Studios logo (May 1998-2001) #The Wiggles Hot Potato Music Video #Barney Home Video Classic Collection logo (1995) #Barney Rhyme Time Rhythm trailer #Barney Fan Club promo #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation for Previews of Barney Home Videos screen (1999) #Barney Home Video intro (Season 3 version) #Barney's Rainforest Adventure Title Card Closing #End Credits #Barney's Hollywood Adventure trailer #Barney's Super Singing Circus trailer #Barney Classic Collection trailer #Barney Home Video Classic Collection logo (1995) #Lyrick Studios logo (May 1998-2001) 2005 Opening #HiT Entertainment Warning Screens #HiT Entertainment logo (2001) #Barney Developments Promo #Please Stay Tuned Bumper (2003-2004) #Barney Home Video logo (1995) #Barney Home Video intro (Season 3 version) #Barney's Rainforest Adventure Title Card Closing #End Credits #Bob the Builder: Help is on the Way trailer #Thomas & Friends: Calling All Engines trailer #Barney: The Land of Make Believe trailer #Angelina Ballerina VHS/DVD trailer #ToddWorld trailer #Hit Entertainment logo (2001)